Viviendo contigo
by 1pikachu1
Summary: Ella tenia una vida tranquila, era responsable, tenia trabajo estable, y una linda casa. El nunca se preocupaba por nada, tenia a todas las chicas que quería, podía estar en los bares todas las noches, y nunca tenia responsabilidades. Pero un día hay un accidente que hace que ambos dejen toda esa tranquilidad, y tengan que llevar algo que ninguno pensaba que tendría que vivir [AU]
1. Chapter 1

** Una pequeña idea que espero que les guste :3**

**The Vampire Diaries y Crepusculo son propiedad L. J. Smith y Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Capitulo 1

—Y así fue como la pequeña niña de cuatro años fue rescatada del gran incendio del cual aun no se encuentra culpable. Soy Bella Swan y esto fue New York Noticias. —Hablo con voz y rostro serio, la mujer de largo cabello cacao, hacia la cámara que se encontraba grabándola. Luego de un par de segundos, las cámaras se apagaron, y todos relajaron la postura, dando por hecho que ese día de trabajo había terminado.

—Bella hoy estuviste genial. —Alabo uno de los camarógrafos, hacia la mujer que se encontraba ordenando sus cosas para irse a su casa.

—Gracias Mike, en realidad no creo que haya sido distinto al de otros días. —Mascullo la chica intentando salir del lugar. Ella ya sabia lo que vendría, y era algo que realmente ya le estaba comenzando a molestar, por la insistencia con la que se le pedía. —Uhm me tengo que ir, Adiós.

— ¿Eh?... !Espera¡—Grito el chico atrapándola del brazo.

_"Aquí vamos otra vez"_ Pensó Bella dándole una pequeña sonrisa falsa. —¿Que pasa? Sabes estoy un poco apurada. —Dijo intentando mentir bien, algo que obviamente no le salio, pero claro Mike no la conocía como para darse cuenta de ello.

—Sabes mañana se estrena una película, y quería saber si querías ir a verla conmigo. —Dijo Mike mirándola esperanzado.

—Ehm..Mike lo siento pero no podre. —Dijo Bella, mientras internamente saltaba de la alegría por tener planes verdaderos, y no tener que inventarlos. —Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi ahijada, cumple un año, así que no podría faltar.

La cara del chico callo de un momento a otro, producto de la desilusión. —Oh..Entonces sera otro día.

—Si cualquier otro día. —Respondió Bella, intentando darle una sonrisa. La chica se dio la media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar lejos del chico que llevaba cerca de dos meses intentando invitarla a salir. Ciertamente eso no era algo que le agradara mucho a la Bella, siempre que se lo pedía, ella tenia ganas de gritarle que dejara de hacerlo por que no aceptaría, pero por lastima ella no haría eso.

La mujer de veintisiete ya saliendo de sus pensamientos, se dirigió al ascensor del lugar, para poder bajar a buscar su coche. Luego de un par de minutos llego al estacionamiento y comenzó a caminar por el. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que el taco de uno de sus zapatos se rompió, e hizo que se comenzara a tambalear de un lado a otro. Cuando ya sabia que no había vuelta atrás y de que se caería, cerro los ojos con fuerza, y espero el impacto... El cual nunca llego.

—Sabes, si quieres llamar mi atención hay otros métodos. —Dijo esa voz que lograba hacer que Bella, se enfadara de un momento a otro. —Podrías abrirte la camisa, ese es un método mucho mejor, mas divertido.

—Ugh...Suéltame, Damon—Gruño intentando hacer que la soltara. El hombre de cabello negro, pensó en lo que pasaría si hacia lo que le pedía la chica, y le termino pareciendo algo muy cómico, y era algo que no podía dejar pasar. Ya la había salvado una vez, y si la chica no quería seguir siendo ayudada, el no podía ponerse en contra.

—Bueno si es lo que deseas. —Damon con esa sonrisa que le era típica, soltó a la chica que había estado entre sus brazos. Cuando Bella ya no sintió los brazos de el pelinegro, soltó una gran sonrisa, la cual se borro al instante.

La chica comenzó a tambaleare nuevamente por el estacionamientos, hasta que callo de trasero al piso. Bella no era una persona dotada con el equilibrio, y tener que andar con tacos, no le era algo fácil. Y obviamente tener que caminar con un taco roto, no era algo que pudiera terminar bien, pero claro, obviamente cuando Damon la tenia en sus brazos, olvido el taco, y solo quería alejarse de ese Playboy.

— ¿Que haces a aquí? —Pregunto Bella con el ceño fruncido, mientras desde el piso se sacaba los zapatos, para poder vivir un día mas.

—Vine a buscar a Samantha para tener una noche de sexo. —Respondió el, tan recatado como siempre.

—Ah...—Respondió simplemente Bella. La chica siguió con su trabajo, hasta que algo paso por su mente. — ¿Hablas de la Samantha que da el tiempo?

—Si, de ella ¿Que pasa?

—Samantha se llama Sara. —Respondió mientras soltaba un suspiro. Desde que conocía a Damon, siempre había sido así. No era nada mas que un irresponsable, y mujeriego. Y lo peor era que ella y Damon eran los padrinos de una pequeñita que recién mañana cumplía un año. Si era extraño, y bastante, pero una de las pocas cosas que Bella encontraba buenas de Damon, era la forma en la que se preocupaba de Judith. Desde que nació, y le dijeron que seria el padrino, el estaba presente para ella. Una gran sorpresa para todos, menos para Elena y Stefan, los cuales dijeron que pensaban que pasaría eso. Algo a lo que ninguno creyó, ni siquiera Damon.

—Gracias, salvaste mi noche. —Dijo Damon suspirando aliviado.

—Si, claro. Intenta llegar temprano mañana. —Dijo Bella entrando a su auto, el cual con mucho esfuerzo había logrado pagar, o mejor dicho seguía pagando.

—Llegare a la hora, no faltare a su cumpleaños, tonta. —Dijo el con una sonrisa juguetona, que solo hizo que Bella rodara lo ojos.

—Ok, intenta no romperle el corazón a Samantha, mañana tiene que trabajar. —Dijo Bella mientras prendía el auto, y una sonrisa maliciosa se ganaba en sus labios.

La mujer prendió el coche, y mientras salia lentamente del estacionamiento, miraba por el retrovisor como Damon se acercaba a Sara. Si, Bella de verdad tenia ganas de que Damon haya caído en su pequeña broma, así que tendría que esperar un poco para ver si fue así. Un par de segundos después, Damon llego hasta la chica rubia, y le hablo, a lo que la chica le frunció el ceño, y luego se dio la vuelta subiéndose a su coche y dejando a Damon en medio del estacionamiento.

Bella desde el auto se estaba carcajeando, hasta que decidió que era momento de irse, pero antes tenia que hacer algo antes.

— !Damon¡—Grito bajando la ventana del auto. — !Para tu citas futuras intenta no olvidar su nombre¡ !Suerte con tu noche de sexo¡—Grito, riendo fuertemente, mientras dejaba el estacionamiento.

Bella ahora iba conduciendo tranquilamente, molestar a uno de sus enemigos, la hacia sentir complemente realizada. Luego de veinte minutos en auto, llego hasta su casa. Era completamente normal, pequeña, y con el espacio perfecto para que ella viviera tranquila. Al entrar se saco los zapatos de repuso que se hacia puesto cuando estaba en el auto, bella ya se conocía a si misma y adentro del auto dejaba unas zapatillas, para poder estar mas cómoda.

— ¿Quien dejo mensajes? —Pregunto confundida, al ver que en su contestado habían dos mensajes guardados. La chica sin hacerse mas complicaciones apretó el boto, y escucho tranquilamente.

—_Mensaje uno: !Hola Bella¡ soy Alice, te quería decir que te encontré una cita. !Mi hermano esta en la ciudad! Ya sabes el doctor, y se que a el le encantaría conocerte, por favor __piénsalo te prometo que lo disfrutaras. !Un beso¡ Mañana me dice que es lo que piensas en el cumpleaños de Judith.—_

—Alice. —Gruño Bella mientras rodaba los ojos. Alice, Rosalie, y Caroline tenían la manía de buscarle citas. Aunque debía agradecer de que no fueran hombres de cuarenta años, sin empleo, y viviendo con su madre. En realidad la mayoría de las veces eran bastante guapos, con trabajos buenos, y incluso amigables, pero por lastima, ella nunca lograba conectar bien con ellos. Siempre había sido así, ella tenia un pequeño problema con las relaciones. Incluso su primer novio de los diecisiete años termino siendo gay, aunque ahora que lo pensaba era algo realmente cómico.

_—Mensaje dos: Se que estas ahí, y juro que me vengare, no importa donde estés, la hora que sea, o el mes que sea, tomare venganza. Se que no sabes quien soy, y eso no importa, pero me vengare. Raptare a tu perro, y si no tienes perro, raptare tu coche. Mi venganza sera cualquier día de estos, cuando menos lo esperes._

—Damon, eres un idiota. —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Aunque odiara a ese hombre, no podía evitar sonreír con esas idioteces que hacia. Era extraño, pero simplemente era así. Probablemente si esa vez que se conocieron hubieran partido bien, probablemente podrían hasta ser amigos. Pero desde ese día su relación fue mas la de molestarse en vez de conocerse, y sinceramente estaba bien así.

Bella cerros los ojos, y se dejo caer sobre el suave sillón, que estaba a sus espaldas. _"Mañana si que sera un día muy largo, y agotador"_

* * *

**Capitulo de prueba, si les gusto... Dejen un Review. **

**Gracias por leer, un abrazo gigante.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Vampire Diaries y Crepusculo son propiedad L. J. Smith y Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Apretó con fuerza sus manos, mientras estiraba los brazos, y soltaba un largo bostezo._"¿Donde estoy?"_Fue la primera pregunta que vino a su mente cuando vio su alrededor. El lugar le era totalmente desconocido, era una habitación de chica, ya que estaba decorada con cosas rosas, y había ropa de mujer tirada por el lugar. Pero de todas formas no recordaba haber esto ahí antes.

Luego de un par de segundos de inspección, logro recordar todo lo de la noche anterior. En resumen, ayer después de que Bella (una de las mejores amigas de su hermano, y de su cuñada) Arruinara su noche de sexo, con la sexy chica que da el tiempo. Fue a beber un rato en compañía de Klaus, luego se encontró con una sexy rubia, y bueno terminaron en su departamento.

—Parece que fue una buena noche. —Hablo en voz baja, mientras se daba cuenta que la mayoría de las cosas que tendrían que estar en los muebles, estaban desparramadas por el piso. Su mirada paso rápidamente de las cosas en el piso, hacia la puerta del baño que estaba a su izquierda. Con facilidad pudo escuchar el agua de la regadera, y eso significaba que era el momento perfecto para desaparecer.

El pelinegro se levantó rápidamente y busco sus pantalones. Cuando ya estaba de pie, despierto, y ya vestido, salió del departamento con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Damon no se sentía preocupado de lo que sentiría la chica que había dejado bañándose, el sabía que ella lo había usado a él, y el la uso a ella, así que todos felices.

Soltó un suspiro mientras entraba a su auto que había estado estacionado al frente del departamento de la chica. Cuando ya estuvo adentro, ya cómodo, e instalado. Saco su celular de la guantera del carro para poder ver la hora. Después de tantas veces que su celular había quedado en casas de mujeres que no volvería ver, aprendió la lección de guardar el celular en la guantera. Claro que no siempre lo hacía, otras veces simplemente lo dejaba pasar.

—Oh mierda. —Mascullo sorprendido al ver la hora. Eran exactamente las 1:30 y el cumpleaños comenzaba a las 2:30, pero los amigos cercanos tenían que llegar a las 2:00 para ayudar con la decoración, y todo eso. —Bien, si salgo en este mismo instante me demorare unos quince minutos en llegar a departamento, tendré un poco de tiempo para sacar el regalo, y cambiarme de ropa, e ir al cumpleaños. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, llegare bien y a tiempo.

...

—Ya van diez minutos desde la hora acordada. —Hablo Bella viendo la hora en su celular.

—Bien Elena, me debes veinte dólares. —Hablo Caroline desde la otra esquina la habitación. La rubia se encontraba con la pequeña Judith en sus brazos, la cual jugaba con un pequeño oso de peluche. —Te dije que Damon llegaría-

—A la hora que tenía que llegar. —Interrumpió el ojiazul, entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa burlesca.

—En realidad son diez minutos de retraso. —Dijo Bonnie desde el otro lado de la cocina.

—Vamos, diez minutos más, diez minutos menos, lo que importa es que llegue para el cumpleaños de mi sobrina ¿No Brujita? —Dijo, acercándose a la pequeña y sacándola de los brazos de Caroline.

Bonnie rodó los ojos al escuchar el tonto apodo que le había puesto Damon. Cuando era pequeña, en noche de brujas, Bonnie siempre se vestía de bruja, porque le gustaba el disfraz, y Damon tomo eso para burlarse. Y hasta ese momento que ya habían pasado más de diez años, aún seguía usándolo.

— ¿Que le has comprado? —Pregunto Elena, al ver el paquete en las manos de Damon. El paquete era una caja de un tamaño normal, envuelto en papel rosa, con una cinta blanca.

—No te lo diré, es su regalo. —Respondió con una sonrisa juguetona, haciendo que las cuatro chicas de la habitación rodaran los ojos. El hombre puso una caja en las manos de la bebe, la cual después de tenerla tres segundos, la dejo caer al piso. —Lo bueno es que las muñecas no son de vidrio —Dijo Damon, mientras Bonnie se agachaba para tomar el regalo, y dejarlo donde se encontraban lo demás.

—Mmm...Ok ahora vete al patio, Stefan, Matt, Jeremy y Tyler están con el mago. —Dijo Elena echando de la habitación a Damon, para poder seguir preparando todo, para el cumpleaños de su hija.

— ¿Mago? ¿Qué clase de cumpleaños es este?

—El cumpleaños de un bebe. —Respondió Caroline rodando los ojos. —Ahora vete, ¿o acaso quieres ayudar?

—Mmm..Bueno me voy. —Dijo mientras volvía a dejar a Judith en los brazos de Caroline. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la sala, se dio la media vuelta, y miro a Bella desafiante.

—Aún recuerdo lo de ayer. —Dijo, saliendo por fin del lugar, dejando confundidas a tres de las mujeres del lugar.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —Pregunto confundida Elena.

—Espera…Tiene que ver con una chica. —Dijo con voz de afirmación Caroline.

—Si.—Respondió riendo Bella.—Fue la chica del tiempo, no se acordaba de su nombre, y jugué un poco con eso...Y bueno ella termino un poco enfadada y yéndose.—Siguió Bella con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Ella aunque no fuera mala, si se trataba de ser mala con Damon, podía ser el mismo diablo, para poder estar a su altura.

—Hay Bella, si otras personas los vieran podrían jurar que se gustan.—Dijo Elena, haciendo que la chica la mirara horrorizada.

—No vuelvas a decir eso ni en sueños. —Gruño Bella sin mirarlas, y siguiendo con su trabajo de adornar unos pastelillos, lo que hizo que sus amigas soltaran unas risas.

—Vamos, si tenemos nuestras razones para decir eso. Ustedes siempre, pero siempre se molestan, y con eso también arruinan las citas del otro. —Empezó Bonnie.

—Y que estén siempre en una "Guerra entre ustedes" Podría sonar algo sospechoso, para personas que no los conocen. —Le siguió Caroline.

—Pero también esa "Guerra" Podría terminar un algún día, y quien sabe que podría pasar. —Termino Elena, y las tres chicas pudieron ver perfectamente, como el rostro de Bella comenzaba a pasar por todos los colores posibles.

—Eso nunca pasara.—Respondió Bella, _"No lo permitiría, Damon siempre sera Damon" _Pensó, mientras soltaba un suspiro.—Bien, termine de decorar esto, ahora me toca a mi estar con la cumpliera.— Dijo ahora tomando a la Judith con una sonrisa en los labios, aun con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

—Bien, dejemos de avergonzar a Bella. —Dijo Caroline, riendo.—¿Sabes? No sé cómo puedes ser periodista, y salir en la televisión, si siempre te sonrojar por cualquier cosa, y eres muy tímida.—

—Bueno es porque soy profesional...Supongo.—Respondió Bella pensativa, pero simplemente lo dejo pasar.—Bueno eso no es algo que importa, lo que si ¿Cuándo se van de vuelta a Mystic Falls?—Pregunto hacia Caroline, y Bonnie, que estaban de vacaciones solamente, al igual que Matt, Jeremy y Tyler.

—Con Jeremy nos iremos en una semana. —Respondió Bonnie.

—Con Matt y Tyler regresaremos en... ¿Dos semanas? Bueno aun no lo sé New York es bastante divertido, y hay chicos bastante lindos. — Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa pícara.

Bella sonrió, y estaba a punto de responder cuando sonó el timbre.

—Llegaron los primeros invitados. —Dijo Elena con una sonrisa, caminando hacia la puerta, siendo seguida por Bella, que llevaba a Judith.

Al llegar a la puerta principal de la gran casa, se encontraron con cierta chica de cabello negro y con porte de duende, que venía acompañada de otras cuatro personas.

—Hola Alice. —Saludo con una sonrisa Elena.

— ¡Hola chicas!—Saludo tan animada, como siempre. La chica miro a la bebe en los brazos de Bella, y si era posible su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande. — Hay pero miren que preciosa, ¡Y está muy grande!

—Sí, es muy bella. —Dijo Rosalie, mirando con ternura a la menor. Uno de los sueños de ella era tener una hija, pero aún no habían podido lograrlo con Emmett, y eso era algo que la ponía muy triste.

— ¿Quién es el?—Murmuro Elena, hacia Alice, viendo a un chico de unos veintiséis años, de cabello cobrizo, y ojos, verdes, parado en el umbral de la puerta junto con Emmett y Jasper.

—Ohh..Él es mi hermano Edward. No te molesta que haya venido ¿Cierto?—Pregunto hacia la morena.

—Oh claro que no.— Respondió Elena, y se giró hacia el hombre.—Un gusto conocerte Edward, soy Elena, ella es mi hija Judith, y mi amiga Bella.

—Un gusto.—Dijo con una sonrisa amable.—Alice, y Rosalie han hablado mucho de ustedes.—Dijo mirando de reojo a Bella, la cual se sonrojo levemente.

—De ti también. Oh...Vengan al patio, ahí están los chicos.—Dijo Elena girándolos por la casa, que estaba hermosamente decorada para la ocasión.

Elena con la ayuda, de sus amigos, y esposo, logro arreglar todo para la ocasión. Ella quería que todo fuera perfecto, y que ese fuera un momento que nunca olvidarían, de todas formas era cuando Judith cumplía su primer año. Y esa era razón suficiente para que todo tuviera que ser perfecto.

Las ocho personas, caminaron por la casa hasta llegar al patio trasero, donde estaban Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, Stefan, Damon, y claro el mago...Que estaba tirado en el piso.

— !Dios¡ ¡¿Que le ha pasado?¡—Exclamo Elena al ver al chico en el piso, robando el dialogo a todas las otras personas, que habían estado a punto de decir lo mismo.

—Se ha desmayado, parece que tiene la presión alta.—Dijo Stefan revisando al chico, como buen doctor que era.—Va a ver que llevarlo a un consultorio.

— ¿Y tú no puedes hacer nada?—Pregunto Bella.

—No mucho aquí, sería mejor que lo llevara al hospital. —Dijo Stefan, mirando al chico.

—Pero...—Comenzó Elena, pero decidió callar. Ella no quería que él se fuera, pero si el chico estaba en riesgo no se podía hacer otra cosa.

—Yo lo puedo llevar.—Se ofreció Bella, viendo esto último. —Pero necesitare un auto, he venido aquí con Caroline.

—Yo puedo manejar.—Respondió Edward, y Elena sonrió hacia los otros dos.

—Muchas gracias, pero vallan rápido, para que puedan estar aquí, por lo menos cuando cantemos cumpleaños.—Dijo la morena, y ambos asintieron, y llevaron al mago hacia el coche.

Un rato después ambos ya habían llegado al hospital, y dejado al chico. Ahora ambos iban en el auto, en un cómodo silencio, que fue interrumpido por Edward.

—Supongo que Alice, también te ha estado molestando con que te tiene una cita lista ¿No?—Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando a su hermana, que siempre hacia lo contrario a lo que el quería. Edward le podría decir, "No quiero citas" y al otro día Alice aparecía con una chica. Pero de todas formas nunca se enojaba con ella, sabia que sus intenciones no eran malas, solamente no lo quería ver solo.

—Sí, Alice siempre es...Alice. —Respondió soltando una pequeña risa, siendo copiada por Edward. Durante unos segundos Edward se quedó viendo a Bella, la cual se sonrojo al ver esto, algo que le era muy típico en ella. —Hey Mira al frente o nos vamos a estrellar.

—Eso no pasaría.—Respondió con una sonrisa torcida, mientras pasaba su mirada de ella, hacia la carretera.— ¿Te gustaría tener una cita?—Pregunto de pronto haciendo que Bella lo mirara sorprendida.

—Mmm...¿Porque la pregunta?—Hablo intentado esconder esa timidez, tan destacada en ella.

—Porque así podríamos ahorrarnos el paso en que Alice y Rosalie nos digan que tengamos que tener una cita por semanas, y semanas hasta que aceptemos. —Dijo este, conociendo bien a sus hermanas adoptivas. —Entonces... ¿Quieres salir este sábado?

—Mmm...Si me llevas a una heladería acepto. —Respondió esta con una sonrisa.

—Trato aceptado.—Dijo Edward de la misma forma.

Y así pasaron los segundos, luego los minutos, después las horas, y por último el día ya había terminado. El cumpleaños si había sido inolvidable. Todos se acordarían del día en que un mago se desmayó, el payaso que contrataron de último momento se puso ebrio y bailo encima de la mesa. De cómo se les callo la torta en la piscina, y de cómo pasaron una muy divertida tarde, claro no que no fue lo esperado, pero con los conocidos que tenía nunca podía haber algo muy normal.

Ahora Elena, Bella, Caroline y Bonnie se encontraban ordenando , y sacando los adornos que habían puesto en la mañana. La rubia y la morena, esa noche se quedarían en la casa de Elena, para recordar esa típicas noches de chicas que tenían cuando eran adolescentes y vivían en Mystic Falls. Claro que Bella también había sido invitada, pero esta no acepto, ya que el próximo día tendría trabajo.

—Creo que tendré que tomar un taxi.—Dijo Bella soltando un pequeño suspiro.

—Lo siento Bella, te prestaría mi auto, pero los chicos se fueron en él, porque mañana me iré con Bonnie. —Se disculpó la rubia, haciendo que Bella le diera una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Tranquila, no es nada, yo fui la que decidió venir contigo, y no en mi auto.—Dijo está tomando sus cosas lista para irse.

—Oye ¿Quieres que te lleve?—Pregunto Damon con una sonrisa ladeada, entrando a la sala, haciendo que la mujer lo mirara pensativa

—Bella acepta, Damon te sale gratis por ultimo. —Dijo Elena.

—Mmm...Ok, creo que no tengo de otra. —Murmuro y después de despedirse, ambos salieron de la casa, hacia la moto que se encontraba estacionada.

—Muy linda. —Alabo Bella, mientras Damon le pasaba un casco.

—Es mi orgullo. —Dijo Damon secándose una falsa lágrima, antes de ponerse el casco. El pelinegro se subió a la moto, y palmeo detrás de el para qué Bella se subiera. La nombrada soltó un suspiro, y se sentó en el lugar.

—Intenta no matarnos. —Mascullo avergonzada, mientras pasaba sus manos por el dorso de Damon.

—Confié en mí, no pasara nada. —Dijo este con una sonrisa que era escondida por el casco. —Agárrate fuerte.

...

Luego de un par de minutos en la moto, llegaron a la pequeña residencia de Bella.

—Gracias por viaje. —Murmuro Bella estirando el casco hacia él.

—No fue nada, además sin que estuviera hablando, y sonrojándote por cualquier cosa, el viaje fue bueno. —Dijo este solo para hacerla enfadar, aunque algo que nunca admitiría era que los sonrojos de Bella le parecían un poco tiernos.

Bella rodó los ojos, y en contra de todos sus instintos de supervivencia, y sin siquiera pensar, dijo las palabras que nunca pensó que diría hacia él.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar un café?—

—Uh...Espera, ¿Isabella Swan me está proponiendo entrar a su casa de noche? ¿Qué clase de hombre crees soy?—Pregunto haciéndose el indignado.

—Yo solo lo hacía para darte una taza de café, en forma de agradecimiento por el viaje, pero bueno si tu no quieres mejor no.—Respondió dándose la media vuelta y entrando a la casa.

—Hey, yo nunca dije que no. —Dijo Damon, y entro tras ella.

La chica rodó los ojos y ambos entraron a la casa, y caminaron por el pasillo a la sala, hasta que Bella paro de un momento a otro al darse cuenta de algo.

_"¡¿Porque diablos invite a Damon a mi casa?!" _

* * *

**¡Hey llegaron hasta aquí! Espero que les haya gustado el cap, si fue así dejen un review.**

**Tengo una pequeña pregunta...¿Cual creen que seria el trabajo ideal de Damon? xD Lo siento es que intente pensarlo, pero lastimosamente...Quede en blanco, así que me preguntaba si me podían dar una mano ;)**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a: Evelyn gomez, marieisahale, berta salvatore, lis3011, Lizz Cullen, Nandita21unexplained, MochytaWesley y Madamme M.  
**

**¡Un abrazo gigantes! Cualquier critica, ayuda, o lo que sea es Bienvenida.**


End file.
